


B ME

by STAY_tiny_8



Series: you're our ANGEL - Little Hyunjin [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Regressor Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin Needs a Hug, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Little Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Non-Sexual, OT8, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, little!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAY_tiny_8/pseuds/STAY_tiny_8
Summary: After Hyunjin regressed in front of his members he has a hard time coming to terms with that side of him. He shuts out everyone and his members don't know what to do. They all feel hopeless and close to just giving up. But when Jisung finds Chan crying his eyes out in the middle of the night about not knowing how to help Hyunjin, they decide that they have to find a way to get Hyunjin to talk to them.They love him after all.(This is an age regression story)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: you're our ANGEL - Little Hyunjin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426600
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	B ME

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Welcome to the third part of my soft little Hyunjin collection. You can read this without having read the other two parts, but you would understand some things better if you read part one and two. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. This is pure fiction, I'm not suggestin Hyunjin really is an aage regressor or anything.  
> 2\. if you sexualise age regression or little space... --> there's the door, leave  
> 3\. Age regression differs from age play as age play means PRETENDING to feel like/be like a child while age regressions means your brain REGRESSES to a child-like state.  
> 4\. Stray Kids 8 or none... if you don't agree, once again --> use the exit pls thanxx  
> 5\. ALL IN slaps
> 
> Sorry for the late update. My mental health is still shit and university started so there is a lot going on for me.

Jisung woke up to the feeling of his stomach cramping. A sigh escaped his lips and he opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room. After a short while he sat up and grabbed his phone from his nightstand. It was 3 am. With a quiet grown he scrambled out of his bed and stood up. His stomach was hurting from how hungry he was.

Stray Kids had arrived back at their dorm about two hours ago because the music video shooting had taken them longer than expected. They had to get shots of their dancing outside in the dark but the weather had complicated things – it had been raining for two hours straight.

So, it was to no surprise that the eight boys were severely tired when they finally arrived back at the dorm. Chan had tried to remind everyone of their need for food but most of them just crashed in their beds and were out in the speed of light. Jisung had been one of them and now he regretted it and hoped that there were some leftovers from the midnight snack the other boys had earlier.

He tiptoed out of the room as quietly as possible to not wake up his roommates and walked towards the kitchen. A frown appeared on his face when he noticed that the light was on. Who was awake at this hour?

Jisung entered their living space and sighed once he saw his leader sitting on the couch, his knees tucked under his chin and a blanket covering him. Chan was always working and Jisung had already opened his mouth to scold his Hyung for it when he noticed the lack of Chan’s precious laptop.

“Channie-Hyung?” He mumbled confused and his eyes widened after Chan jerked his head to look at him. There were tears on the leader’s face and his eyes were swollen and red. Instantly Jisung rushed over and sat down next to Chan to pull him into an embrace, his hunger long forgotten. It wasn’t often that the eldest Hyung cried in front of them. He always wanted to be strong for them and hated when his Dongsaengs saw him crying. Jisung knew he was one of the few who saw their leader like that. Since they started 3Racha with Changbin, the three of them grew close and Chan started to feel somewhat comfortable to show his weaknesses around them.

Of course, all of the other boys had seen Chan cry, considering the hardships the eight of them had already experienced as a group. But everyone knew that their biggest and most recent struggle of their career had left scars on their leader, just as it did on the rest of them: The pressure to be better, the pressure to be a better leader and Hyung. It was frustrating to see Chan beating himself up over things he couldn’t control and most importantly wasn’t responsible for. He had gotten better over the past months and Jisung would say that Chan was doing alright, but moments like right now always made the younger rapper’s heart feel heavy. He hated it when Chan was sad.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Jisung asked carefully and raked a hand through the other’s messy black curls. Chan needed a few more seconds to calm himself down.

“I just really don’t know what to do,” Chan started talking, hiccupping occasionally. “The comeback is approaching and we still haven’t figured out all this mess!” Jisung sighed. He knew what Chan was talking about, but seeing the elder boy so upset made him furrow his brows.

“Hyung, if Hyunjin doesn’t want to talk to us about _it_ we can’t force him,” he said but Chan only started crying more.

“I’m worried about him Jisung,” he explained, “He’s eating less these days and he can’t concentrate for long. Earlier he even snapped at Felix for calling him ’sweetie’ and you know how rarely he gets angry at Felix.”

Chan pulled away from the hug and sat up straight before looking at Jisung desperately.

“Jinnie is hurting and hating himself for something he shouldn’t and I just want to help him and tell him that it’s okay and that being a little is not crazy or stupid or weird. I miss seeing him happy, Sung!” More tears welled up in the leader’s eyes and Jisung sighed again, but he could feel his chest getting heavy as well.

All of them were worried about Hyunjin and he could understand Chan’s words as he was feeling the same way. It didn’t surprise him, however, that Stray Kids’ leader was affected by it more than some of the others. Jisung had a feeling that Chan cared about Hyunjin in a _slightly_ different way than the rest of them did even though he most likely wasn’t aware of it.

“I feel you, Hyung. We are all worried about him. But honestly, I don’t know what to do. Hyunjin is rejecting any kind of help and affection,” Jisung exclaimed.

Chan groaned in frustration. “I know, I do neither and that makes it so frustrating. Why can’t he know that we love him the way he is?”

Jisung couldn’t help but smile softly at the sound of emotion behind Chan’s words. “Channie-Hyung, I think he does know that. I think the problem is that _he_ can’t except himself the way he is.”

Chan looked at him before he sighed and nodded. “I guess you’re right. It breaks my heart that Jinnie can’t see what a wonderful person he is…”

It was quiet for a few minutes, both of them hanging in their thoughts.

“Minho is taking it hard too,” Jisung then said slowly. “He tries to hide it but it’s making him restless to see Hyunjin beating himself up.”

“I’m not surprised,” Chan exclaimed, his voice sounding exhausted. “He got to see little Jinnie the most after all.”

Jisung nodded and thought of his conversation with the elder dancer two days ago. Minho had returned from dance practise with the rest of DanceRacha and seemed very annoyed. He had slammed the door of the bathroom shut and Jisung had felt anxious and couldn’t help but follow his Hyung to check on him. After a bit of convincing on Jisung’s part, Minho had confessed how much it bothered him that Hyunjin couldn’t except his little side.

“Minho said that Jinnie was so adorable and lively and that he hated the thought of Hyunjin despising his little side. I think I understand how he means that”, Jisung said and leaned back against the couch.

“It’s like hating on a sweet and innocent child,” Chan mumbled. “Just that this child is part of Hyunjin himself. I’m scared that by trying to suppress his little side and despising it, it could really damage his mental health. He basically tells himself that his emotions are wrong and that always leaves scars. I just want to help him before he breaks,” the last words were uttered quietly and now Jisung could feel his own eyes getting watery. 

Quickly, he blinked the tears away and sat up again. “How about we hold a group meeting – with Hyunjin – in two days?” Jisung suggested and Chan looked at him attentively. “It’s Sunday, one we have actually off, and we could just sit down and talk this through with him?”

Chan sighed. “Do you think that Hyunjin would actually talk about it? Won’t he just try to- “

“leave, yeah. But we have no other choice than to try. Till now we all approached him individually. If we confront him as a team and explain how important he is to us, maybe he would actually listen?” Jisung explained and looked at his leader hopefully who smiled at him softly.

“You’re right, Sungie,” Chan agreed, “We have no ither option and thinking negatively won’t bring our old Hyunjin back either.” They smiled at each other and the elder boy ruffled Jisung’s hair.

“Why are you awake anyways?” Chan then asked and Jisung grinned sheepishly. “I’m hungry.”

His Hyung laughed but stood up from the couch and held out a hand which Jisung grabbed. He let himself be pulled up and the two of them walked over to the kitchen.

“You’re lucky there are still leftovers. We made some rice and greens we had in the freezer. Considering the shooting tomorrow, instant food would have made our faces blow up. There is also some chicken breast,” Chan explained as he opened the fridge. “Just sit down, Sungie, I’ll heat it up for you.”

Jisung beamed and sat down at the table, watching Chan prepare the food. “You’re the best, Hyung! If I ever make fun of you again you can slap me!” The young rapper exclaimed dramatically. He received a laugh in response.

With that moment the two friends were able to slowly push away their troubles for the night while knowing those were to resurface in a couple of hours. For now, joking and eating was the best option to spent time with each other in the middle of the night.

Unknowingly to them, another person had listened to their whole conversation. He had woken up shortly before Jisung, feeling hungry as well. But when he stepped out in the small hallway and hearing the sobs of his leader and the soft, reassuring voice of Jisung he had remained frozen in front of the door leading to the living area – quietly listening.

Even though the two boys were now happily laughing again, the secret listener wasn’t. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, feeling guilt and hatred against himself for not only being weak but now also troubling his beloved friends.

He slowly walked back towards his room and cried himself to sleep quietly.

The next day passed just as the previous one did: Shooting, shooting and even more shooting combined with occasional rain, food and make-up breaks. Considering that shooting their music video was all they have been doing for the past two days the eight boys were exhausted and spent their free minutes by sleeping or perfecting their dance moves.

Jisung tried to send Chan an encouraging smile every time the leader gazed at Hyunjin with a sad and longing expression. Said boy mostly kept to himself, perched up on his assigned chair and watching the shots of him on repeat. He looked even sadder than the past days and Jisung was glad that they will talk to him soon – well, try to talk to him.

When the group arrived back at their dorm around seven pm, they (Felix, Chan and Seungmin) decided to cook some nice food together, spaghettis, and the other half was arguing over which movie they should all watch together.

“But Train to Busan is so cool!” Jeongin exclaimed entrusted when the other three boys denied that option.

“Yeah, but you made us watch it like ten times already,” Changbin complained, “I say we watch something like Spiderman.”

Now Jisung was complaining. “Can’t we just watch Anime? ‘Your Name’ or ‘Arietty’ or something like that?”

Jeongin and Changbin complained loudly.

“Hyunjin, is there something you’d like to watch?” Minho asked softly and looked at the tall dancer who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, not quite knowing what to do.

The complaining stopped immediately and everyone looked at Hyunjin expectantly. Jisung furrowed his brows. He was surprised Minho even decided to ask that as Hyunjin would usually just retire to his bed and not come out for the rest of the evening.

“‘Your Name’ sound nice,” Hyunjin said timidly and Jisung’s eyes widened. The small group seemed to be at a loss of words for a moment.

“Only if you want to, of course, sorry,” the dancer started apologizing hastily.

“No no no, we can watch that!” Changbin exclaimed and the others nodded.

“I’d love to finally see it,” Minho added and smiled at Hyunjin who tried to not catch his eyes. “How about we tell our chefs about it?”

Minho stood up and held out his hand for Hyunjin to take. A second later he abruptly took it back and mumbled a low “sorry”.

Jisung watched the whole thing with an anxious feeling in his stomach. Showing affection usually set off Hyunjin’s moments of anger and resulted in the boy shutting everyone out. Jisung felt like they were already threatening to cross the line by actively reaching out to the dancer.

But to his and Minho’s surprise Hyunjin nodded after a moment of staring at Minho’s hand.

“We can do that,” he said and took the older dancer’s hand to pull him to the kitchen.

A look of surprise flashed across Minho’s face but he quickly masked it with a smile and followed Hyunjin. The other three simply stared at their backs.

“Hyung,” Jeongin just said and looked at Changbin with wide eyes who then softly ruffled the Maknae’s hair.

“I know, Innie. Let’s just try to make Hyunjin feel comfortable with us, hm?” Changbin said and also looked at Jisung.

The younger rapper felt like crying. Hyunjin did really want to stay with them this evening. He gulped down the tight feeling in his throat and tried to smile at Changbin.

At the same time in the kitchen Chan couldn’t believe his ears and eyes as Minho and Hyunjin stood before them holding hands and announcing that they would watch “Your Name” after dinner. His eyes flickered between their faces and hands and he had to blink a couple of times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. It was Felix who broke him out of his stupor.

The freckled boy squealed and darted over to pull both of them into a tight hug. “I’m so excited to watch that movie with you!” He nearly screamed in joy and his eyes sparkled when broke his hug with Hyunjin.

Hyunjin, who felt his cheeks heating up but couldn’t help the small smile appearing on his lips as he heard Felix’s excitement, felt Minho’s tight grip on his hand and saw Chan’s eyes watering. He knew then that he had made the right decision to try and warm up to them.

Hearing Chan cry in Jisung’s arms the last night had hurt been shocking and he felt even more guilty. But it had also opened his eyes: He was hurting the others as much as he was hurting himself and he knew that things couldn’t go like this. And maybe, just maybe, he had to learn that it was alright to have this _weird_ side of himself.

Seeing all members so happy about him interacting with them encouraged Hyunjin to do what had been on his mind since he stepped out into the hallway the last night.

He just hoped he wouldn’t regret it afterwards.

If you would have asked Hyunjin then dinner passed by way to quickly. One second everyone was thanking their three chefs for cooking and the next one they played rock-scissor-paper do decide who shall clean up the kitchen.

The food was nice and Hyunjin enjoyed having a relaxed evening with the group but he couldn’t help feeling anxious the entire time. He knew it wouldn’t stay that relaxed for long.

After Jisung and Changbin had lost and reluctantly got up to clean the kitchen the rest of the boys scrambled over to the living room.

“Anyone want some snacks for the movie?” Chan asked. Felix and Jeongin nodded and a few moments later the group was sprawled out over the couches with a bowl of chips and cookies standing on the small table.

Hyunjin looked at them. He didn’t know where to sit. Did anyone even want to sit next to him after the shit he pulled?

He looked at Chan who was busy laughing at something Felix had said. Hyunjin wanted to sit with him, considering what was about to happen. He started to zone out, his mind once again occupied with anxiety.

“Hyunjinnie?” Chan asked him carefully and said male blinked a few times and realized he was still standing in front of the couch. A confused “oh” left his mouth and his leader smiled at him before patting the free space next to him.

Gladly Hyunjin complied and sat down next to his Hyung.

“Channie-Hyung?” He asked quietly after making sure the others were talking to each other. Chan immediately shifted so that he was facing the younger boy.

“What is it Jinnie?” There was that smile again. That smile that made Hyunjin feel like he could tell the other boy everything.

“I, um, well,” he stammered, not sure where to begin. Chan didn’t say anything just looked at him attentively as to show that he was listening.

“Well, I heard you and Jisung last night,” Hyunjin confessed slowly and Chan’s eyes widened. “And, and I’m sorry, Hyung.” The last words were nearly whispered. Hyunjin could feel shame and guilt washing over him and he whimpered slightly.

“I’m sorry, I had no idea it was so hard on you.” He couldn’t look his leader into the eyes.

Suddenly, a warm hand grabbed his own which was aggressively clutching his shirt. Hyunjin looked up only to find Chan looking at him with a soft smile and warm eyes.

“Hey, Jinnie, it’s alright,” he reassured the younger boy, “I accept your apology and I understand that it wasn’t easy for you. I’m sorry you had to see that though, I’m sure that wasn’t nice.”

Hyunjin sniffled quietly but nodded. “It wasn’t nice but it made me realize what I’m doing to you all.”

Is that why you stayed with us right now?” Chan asked and Hyunjin nodded at him. “Well, then, I’m so proud of you for trying so hard right now.”

They both smiled at each other and Hyunjin felt warmth spreading inside of him. He was happy that the evening went so well so far. All boys had treated him normally, like nothing had happened. The only clue of that being wrong were the happy and bright faces of his family. Yes, they really were his family.

“Jinnie?” Chan asked to grab the other’s attention again. “If you heard Jisung and me then did you also hear that we want to talk with you about, well, everything?”

Hyunjin tensed for a second before sighing but nodding.

It was silence between them for a few seconds.

“Look, I know it may make you uncomfortable but we…” Chan started but Hyunjin cut him off.

“I…I heard that and I actually wanted to talk about it now.” The older boy stared at him surprised. “I know we need to talk about it eventually and knowing I’m hurting you and hearing your words about me last night…it confused me and I feel really lost,” Hyunjin admitted, all the words stumbling out of his mouth. “Honestly, by now I just want things to be okay again and I really miss you all and I just don’t know how to sort this out.”

Before he knew it Hyunjin found himself in the arms of his leader. Chan had pulled him into a tight embrace. One hand in his hair, the other softly rubbing his back and Hyunjin instinctively buried his head in the other’s neck.

“Jinnie, we can talk about it now. We are all hear for you. Nobody wants you to sort this out alone. What we all want is to help you!” Chan reassured him and tightened his grip.

“Chan’s right,” a voice said and Hyunjin looked up to find the rest of the group minus Changbin and Jisung looking at him.

“We just wanna help you,” Minho continued to say and Hyunjin felt himself tense up again at all the sudden attention. Chan continued to rub his back.

“We love you, Jinnie! Nothing’s ever gonna change that!” Felix said seriously and Hyunjin’s eyes got watery.

He pulled back from Chan’s embrace but still snuggled into his leader and looked at the other boys. Their gazes were full of love and Hyunjin felt the first tear rolling down his cheek.

“I…it’s just all so…” Hyunjin didn’t know what to say. Jeongin stood up only to sit down on the dancer’s other side and grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

“We are here, take your time,” Jeongin promised and Hyunjin’s lip began to quiver as more tears rolled down his face.

“Thank you,” he sniffled.

Minho looked towards the kitchen where they could hear Changbin and Jisung joking around. “Changbin, Jisung?” The eldest dancer shouted. “Could you come here please?”

A second later the two rappers exited the kitchen with confused expressions which changed into worried ones after they saw Hyunjin crying in the arms of their leader. They rushed over sat down with the rest of the group.

For a few moments nobody said a word.

“Jinnie?” Chan then asked softly and stroked the said boy’s cheek. “Do you want me to start by explaining what you told me?”

The crying boy nodded quickly and strengthened his grip on Jeongin’s hand whose thumb started to brush across his hand soothingly.

“Alright then,” their leader started, “so, Hyunjin just told me that he witnessed my emotional break down with Jisung last night.”

Everyone uninvolved looked confused.

Chan sighed before continuing. “Well, last night Jisung found me crying on the couch at 3 am and asked me what’s wrong. I was frustrated and sad about everything going on with Jinnie. I felt helpless and didn’t know what to do. It broke – well, breaks my heart to see Hyunjin suffer.”

Hyunjin turned his head so he could bury is in Chan’s chest and mumbled a quiet “sorry”.

“Hyunjin here apparently listened to the whole conversation which is why he tried so hard to engage with us tonight. He feels guilty.”

All members had solemn expressions on their faces. There was so much they wanted to tell their sweet boy but they stayed quiet to let Chan continue speaking.

“He also heard that Jisung and I wanted to sit down with all of us and try to talk about everything which is why we are sitting here right now. But it was Hyunjin who wanted to talk about it now, and I’m really proud of you for being so brave right now!” Chan finished his explanation and stroke Hyunjin’s head.

“Thank you, Jinnie, for being so brave right now,” Changbin agreed and the dance turned his head to look at the group.

So far, nobody seemed put off and Hyunjin could feel himself relaxing a bit.

“I told Chan that I’m really confused after last night. I felt like a burden and weak because of…” Hyunjin stopped talking to take a shaky breath. “Of that day when I felt well, like a child.”

“What?” Felix asked immediately. “That’s not true, you’re not weak, you’re just you!”

The other agreed loudly. “The little side is a part of you! Besides when we came home and found you asleep on Minho-Hyung he started bragging about how perfect and adorable you were! He was really mean, making all of us jealous!” It was Seungmin who said that and everyone chuckled.

“And Jinnie,” Minho started, “while you were little, I thought about how Chan and Felix said that it might be a coping mechanism for you to regress. I couldn’t help but feel like it was a stress reliever for me too. It was the complete opposite of a burden: It took my mind off of all the stress and it relaxed me and made me happy.”

Hyunjin looked at his Hyung with big eyes. “Wh-what?” He stuttered. Did Minho really enjoy it so much?

“I mean it,” his Hyung reassured him and shot him a genuine and wide smile.

New tears started to well up in the tall dancer’s eyes. “I, I had no idea you guys felt like that!”

By now Hyunjin was sobbing slightly. “I heard Channie-Hyung and Sungie talking about how they love me for who I am last night and it really confused me but I didn’t think that you think like that…like, you actually want me to feel like that and take care of me.”

“Oh, but Jinnie, we all do!” Felix exclaimed, he had wet cheeks himself shuffled over so he could raise a hand and wipe Hyunjin’s tears. “We’d love to take care of you and help you explore your little side. It’s a side of you just like dance-obsessed, overdramatic and sexy Hyunjin are sides of you.”

Hyunjin pulled away from Chan and Jeongin to wrap his arms around Felix and pulled him in a hug which was reciprocated immediately.

“Never hide a part of yourself!” Jisung half said half demanded and Hyunjin nodded against Felix’s head.

“Group hug!” Chan shouted suddenly and before Hyunjin knew it he felt himself nearly drowning in the mess of limbs, but he felt happy. He couldn’t help the relieved giggle escape his legs and a second later everyone was laughing and crying at the same time, happy to see their main dancer laughing again.

Once they’ve all managed to calm down a bit, they settled down again.

“Lixie?” Hyunjin asked timidly and the freckled boy looked at him curiously. “You said that what happened to me was called age regression. What…what does that mean?”

Hyunjin’s voice stayed quite as he asked those questions. They may have declared that he didn’t have to feel embarrassed about anything, but Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward and shy.

Felix didn’t seem bothered at all and instead beamed at him. “I was hoping you would ask me! After it happened to you, I looked it up a lot!”

A few of the others laughed and a few nodded. “Wait you did too?” Felix asked and Seungmin grinned sheepishly.

“Well, yeah, I wanted to know how to help Hyunjin,” he said and smiled at said boy.

Hyunjin smiled back but felt himself blushing. They did really look it up when he himself didn’t do anything. Another wave of guilt washed over him. As if Chan could read his thoughts he soothing brushed a hand across Hyunjin’s back.

“Well, anyways,” Felix continued, “age regression happens when your brain goes back or regresses to a younger state than your current age. How young depends on the person and could differ every time you regress. You enter a child like state. That doesn’t mean you suddenly forget everything you learned, like math for example, it’s just pushed to the back of you brain.”

Hyunjin looked at Felix attentively.

“We can talk about the details tomorrow if you’d like, but basically I read that regression is different for everyone. Some people can still talk normally and force themselves to behave ‘grown-up’, some don’t. I guess you could compare it to getting drunk: It differs in intensity.”

The freckled boy took a small break and looked at Hyunjin to see if the boy had any question. But Hyunjin only nodded, he could understand the comparing to alcohol.

“Um, and, when I feel like a, well, child…I’m in little space?” Hyunjin asked, unsure if he was getting thing right.

Felix nodded. “Yes, that’s right. And people like you are called age regressors but also littles and people who take care of you are called caregivers. There is a whole community about age regression online.”

They all smiled at the way Hyunjin seemed to be shy but excited to learn more about little space.

“Um…I,” Hyunjin then started but blushed even more and stopped talking.

“What is it, sweetie?” Chan asked, “Are you alright with me calling you sweetie?”

Hyunjin nodded and opened his mouth again. “Well, when I was, uh, regressed, I remember sucking on my thumb and playing with the ducks and the bubbles and watching frozen and so on…is that, like, _normal_?”

The group broke into laughter and Hyunjin whined in embarrassment. “Naww, Jinnie,” Changbin squealed, “During regressing you’re in a child-like mindset and you’re asking if it’s normal to behave like a child?”

Hyunjin whined more and turned so he could hide in Jeongin’s chest. The youngest was smiling softly and gladly embraced the embarrassed boy.

“To answer your question; yes, it is normal,” Felix then explained, “From what I saw online a lot of regressors like to use children’s toys and objects like pacifiers and baby bottles. Some also wear diapers because they are so deep in their regressed mindset.”

The eyes of the group’s regressor widened. “They use, diapers?”

Hyunjin didn’t know if he should feel scared of regressing so far that he would need a diaper or happy that the group seemed to have no problem with that fact.

“Is that even healthy? To regress that far, I mean?” Hyunjin voiced his concern.

“It is,” Chan was quick to reassure him. “Regression can be unhealthy, however. If you only regress involuntarily, meaning you can’t control your regression, then it could be bad. Like, think of regressing whenever you’re stressed or whenever you see a toy store in the city.”

Hyunjin started gnawing on his lower lip.

“However, by triggering voluntary regression you can help lessen the involuntary regressions.”

A loud sigh escaped the tall dancer’s mouth.

“My head feel so full,” he complained, “but I regressed involuntarily, didn’t I? And what do you mean by triggering a voluntary regression?”

Minho chuckled. “We talked about a lot of things, it’s understandable that you’re exhausted. And yes, you regressed involuntarily but it was your first time, wasn’t it? In general, involuntary regressions are not necessarily a bad thing. It all depends on the circumstances, the frequency and so on,” he explained and Hyunjin nodded, deciding to just believe him that it was nothing bad. There was one sentence that made him think, however.

“I don’t think the time in the studio was the first one,” Hyunjin voiced his thought that had just occurred and his members looked at him curiously.

“I mean, it was the first time it happened so intensively, but… A few weeks ago I had kind of a breakdown because I was feeling anxious with the comeback and then a thunderstorm happened and I ended up talking to Channie-Hyung who comforted me and then we ate ice cream…I feel like I felt similar to the time at the studio.”

Surprise was written across the others’ faces and Chan let out a long “ah”.

“Now that you say it, I think I know what you mean,” the leader added. “You made a mess of the ice cream on your face.”

Everyone started laughing and Hyunjin felt himself turning red again. “Hyung,” he whined and playfully hit the elder’s shoulder.

“Jinnie?” Jeongin then said to grab the attention of said boy. “Do you remember the night when I sat on your bed and helped you fall asleep? After that rough day you had?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “I do…do you mean that-“

“Yeah, now that I think about it, the way you looked at me and your expressions seemed somewhat childish,” Jeongin explained and shot his Hyung a questioning look.

“I did feel pretty fuzzy and everything,” the dancer confirmed, “and I felt very fuzzy and like my mind was blank when Minho woke me up before I regressed at the studio. Thank you, Innie…I feel like I have a better idea now of how I actually feel when it well, happens or is about to happen.”

Jeongin smiled at him and winked and Hyunjin broke into a few soft giggles. The rest of the group couldn’t help but coo at him. Their member was just so adorable when he was happy.

“I’m so glad you’re smiling again, Jinnie,” Changbin said softly and Hyunjin turned his head to look at him and smile back cutely.

“I’m sorry for making you all worried,” Hyunjin apologized and then stood up and proceeded to hug them all, one after one. “And I love you all so much! Thank you for everything!”

He got seven “I love you too”s back and suddenly Chan grabbed his hips from behind and pulled him on his lap.

“Never shut us out like that again, okay sweetie?”

Hyunjin nodded and Chan mumbled a “good” before saying before saying more loudly, “Now it’s time to make you laugh even more!” And before Hyunjin could figure out what he meant by that, his eldest Hyung started tickling his sides mercilessness.

“Hyung! Stop!” Hyunjin managed to choke out between laughter but Chan wouldn’t budge.

“Yeyy, Hyunjin tickle time!” Felix squealed and started to tickle his feet. Loud laughter filled the living room for the next minutes: Hyunjin’s from being tortured with tickles and the others’ from enjoying it way too much.

After what seemed like a decade to Hyunjin, the two Aussies finally decided to have mercy on him and stop their actions and Hyunjin laid back against his leader to catch his breath.

“Meanie Hyung,” he huffed and Chan pressed a small kiss to his head. “Love you too, baby.”

Hyunjin felt himself blushing and hid his face behind his hands. “Stop, Hyung,” he whined, “you’re making me feel…”

Chan hummed in question. “I’m making you feel what?” He asked, whishing that the answer he wanted to hear was the actual on.

Hyunjin bit his lip and quickly looked at his group members who looked back at him with love and curiosity in their eyes.

“Small,” he finally mumbled and immediately squeezed his eyes shut, to nervous to look at anyone.

“And why would that be so bad?” Chan asked calmly even though he was screaming in excitement inside his brain.

Hyunjin opened his mouth, “Oh…” A few chuckles could be heard from the others. “There’s nothing wrong with it I guess,” Hyunjin said slowly and looked up and met Minho’s gaze who nodded and smiled at him encouragingly.

“Exactly, so if you feel small you can just let yourself feel that way, okay angel?”

Hyunjin blushed again but nodded. All those pet names were getting to him. A thought popped up in his head. He really wanted Puppy now. He didn’t know why; it just was that way.

“Well, then let’s get you Puppy,” Jisung exclaimed and stood up only to receive a wide-eyed look from the other boy.

“Can Sungie read thoughts?” He asked in an impressed voice. The boys started laughing at how adorable their little was. They all could see the change in the way he held himself and hear the change in his voice.

“No sweetie,” Seungmin denied his question, “you just said that out loud.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin said and giggled and Jisung rushed to their bedrooms to get the stuffed animal for his member.

“Puppy!” the little squealed and made grabby hands once he saw Jisung coming back. The young rapper hid his face behind said stuffy and said in a deep but playful voice, “Hello, Jinnie!”

Hyunjin giggled and Jisung put Puppy into his arms. “Thank you, Sungie!”

The group couldn’t help but stare at him, too fascinated with the little to not give him all of their attention. Hyunjin seemed to notice that and squirmed in Chan’s lap before whining softly and hiding behind Puppy.

“Sorry, baby,” Jeongin then apologized and Hyunjin looked at him for a second before wiggling out of Chan’s lap and shuffling closer to the Maknae again.

“Innie know Puppy?” He asked and held the stuffie closer to Jeongin’s face who chuckled in adoration.

“Yes, I know him, Jinnie. He’s really cute, but no one’s cute than Jinnie!” Jeongin exclaimed and smiled wider when Hyunjin’s giggles filled the room.

It was quite for a few minutes beside the occasional giggles of the little or coos of the other boys.

“Jinnie?” Changbin called out for the little who immediately started smiling once he noticed that Changbin was talking to him. “Is there something you wanna do now with us?”

Hyunjin seemed to think about it for a while as his nose scrunched up cutely. Then his eyes got wide. “Movie?” He asked.

“You still wanna watch ‘Your Name?” Seungmin asked but Hyunjin shook his head, “Jinnie and Hyungs watch Totoro?”

“Totoro?” Changbin asked clueless. “The anime, ‘My neighbour Totoro’, right Jinnie?” Jisung said and the little nodded enthusiastically.

Felix chuckled, “Of course we can watch that, baby.”

“Yeyy!” Hyunjin squealed and sat up straight, “Totoro, Totoro!” He started bouncing up and down slightly and everyone laughed before getting up to start the movie and make themselves comfortable. Chan and Jeongin stayed seated next to the little, they weren’t planning on going anywhere.

“Jinnie do you want anything else?” Jeongin asked.

“Uhhhh,” the little pondered, “Can Jinnie have apple juice?” Jeongin smiled and stood up. “Of course, you can!” He ruffled his hair and then walked to the kitchen before stopping halfway. “Anyone have an idea where I should put the juice in so that he won’t spill it?”

Felix laughed but grabbed the Maknae’s hand and they both disappeared in the kitchen.

And that’s how they sat in the living room at 9 pm, cuddle up on the couches, watching ‘My neighbour Totoro’. Hyunjin sat comfortably between Jeongin and Chan, the elder having an arm loosely wrapped around the little’s shoulders while Jeongin’s hand rested on his thigh. Puppy was in his lap and his hands clutched the plastic water bottle Jeongin and Felix had filled with apple juice. His lips were wrapped around the straw the other two had found in the kitchen and decided to put in the bottle and his eyes were fixated on the screen while an excited blush coated his cheeks.

To say the truth, Hyunjin was basically the only one watching the movie as the other boys were occupied with staring at the little lovingly, relieved that they managed to sort things out and see their Hyunjin smiling again.

Jisung felt a wave of happiness rush through him as he looked at Hyunjin and thought of the not so happy situation that made this moment happen.

Maybe sometimes he didn’t hate it when Chan was crying.


End file.
